


Смерть и Смертная

by iwassaidtosurvive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassaidtosurvive/pseuds/iwassaidtosurvive





	Смерть и Смертная

«Случилось горе! Снова горе!» ㅡ  
Кричат в округе прессы псы.   
«Не пропустите! Выпуск вскоре!» ㅡ   
Визжат, вопят, задрав носы.

Они идут точно на праздник,  
Так, словно дар с небес сошел  
Им прямо в руки, Бог их разнит.  
Скулят, что Он снова пришел.

Гранаты снова тонут в скорби.  
Никто не умер, но пока.   
Всеми любимая дочурка  
Слегла, увы, совсем слегла.

Гранатов знают все в округе,   
Даже любой бродячий кот  
Вам промяукает в испуге:  
«Держись подáль от их ворот».

Лишь только камень под колодцем  
Или листок на дубе том,   
Не знает, как проклятье ловко  
Ситцем отсеяло весь дом.

Быть может карма, может рок,   
Но так случилось: год за годом  
Уходят все и точно в срок,  
В четыре тридцать, пред восходом.

Печаль нагрянула нежданно:   
Еще вчера в своем дворе   
Играла дочь их неустанно,   
Теперь же все зовут к сестре.

И вот лежит она в кровати,  
Как увядающий цветок.   
Бледна, худа, и так не кстати  
С улыбкой держит свой платок.

И радость эта не абсурдна.   
Ей сладкой кажется та мысль,   
Что жнец решил благорасудно  
И мудро, выбрав ее жизнь.

Рыданья слышит вся округа,  
В который раз, в который год,   
Видать, то дьявола заслуга ー  
Страданья сеять для угод.

Кому-то горе, зло и скорбь,  
Кому-то радость и везенье,  
Кто-то рыдает ночью взгорбь,  
А кто-то примет награжденье. 

Вся пресса тешится затеей  
Скандал рассеять поутру,  
И вновь напишут ахинею  
Начальнику-поводырю.

Они не знают каково   
Малютке-девочке несчастной  
Сидеть и ждать когда придет  
Проклятый жнец, жатéль злочастный.

Пусть на лице ее улыбка,  
(Она сидит, поджав коленки)  
В душе ей жутко, страшно, зыбко,  
В глазах лишь темные оттенки.

Все спят. Стук в дверь. Дверь отворилась.   
Кто-то вошел. Стоит, взирает.  
Но вдруг опаска испарилась,   
И страх неспешно затихает.

«Простите, вам пришлось так поздно  
Примчаться в наш далекий дом,  
Ведь каждый год здесь умирает  
Тот, кто не нужен больше в нём».

Дочь постаралась улыбнуться,  
Но не позволили глаза,  
Казалось, вот она сорвется,   
Но нет, держалась до конца.

«Чего же вы всё там стоите?» ー  
Тих голос дрогнул при конце, ー  
«Может хотите чаепитья?  
Иль предадимся болтовне?»

Парень подплыл ближе к кровати,  
И лунный свет покрыл его.   
Он был красив и молод, кстати,  
Точно Адонис, божество.

Сверкнув печальными глазами,  
Он их закрыл, скрывая тьму,  
И, сев на краюшек кровати,  
Взглянул на мрачную луну.

Упали волосы на плечи,  
Как шаль невиданной длины.   
Из-за волос все издалече  
Сочли б, что он - фантом жены.

«Я знаю, вы пришли за мною,  
И коль не склонны говорить,   
Кончайте вы со слабиною,  
Творите, что должны творить!»

«Прости меня», ー сказал он тихо  
И взялся за фитиль свечи,  
И тот же час огонь строптиво  
Явился, как звезда в ночи.

«Никто не видел меня раньше,  
И грело сердце это мне,  
Тогда я мог продолжить дальше  
Работать злом с добром в душе.

Прости, прости, прости, живая,  
Но не понять тебе меня.  
Не жив, не мертв я, это зная  
Я существую день от дня».

Огонь нахлынул так внезапно,  
Прошла секунда ー все в огне.  
Сжигает он все так повадно,  
А дева зрит все как во сне.

Жнеца здесь словно не бывало,  
А разве был вообще он тут?   
Неважно, все уж полыхало,  
Он выполнил свой тяжкий труд.

Дитя сидело так смиренно,  
Кто-то кричал, сказал спастись,   
А в голове словно сирена:  
«Прости, прости, прости, прости».


End file.
